


A Damm Superpower

by Whis



Series: Crossovers [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, ConnieWeek, M/M, Other, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whis/pseuds/Whis
Summary: Connie is having a relaxing moment in the Zombie Apocalypse, when she sees a kid in danger
Relationships: Connie & Kelly (Walking Dead: Magna's Group), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Crossovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578532
Kudos: 36





	A Damm Superpower

What do you do when your life becomes a Romero movie? 

You run. Run as a possessed woman, you run even when your feet bleed and your lungs can’t find air.

You learn. Learn how to fight, how to kill the psychos, how to find what you need, how to eat disgusting food that fills your mouth with a terrible taste and your stomach with sickness and dread, how to sleep on the ground, on rocks, on your feet.

You protect. Your parents, your boyfriend, your baby, your sister

You lost everything that is important for you except for your sister, still so young, still so vulnerable

You travel, looking for something, you don’t know what. Probably hope, but it doesn’t look like that exist in this new world

You keep a smile on your face and the darkness away

She used to be a journalist, a good one. She loved her job and sometimes, she still writes as if there were a paper that would publish her story and people that would read it. She loves the sound of the pencil on the paper.

She is alone with her sister, but she is also alone in her world of impossible silence. It’s a dangerous one, it took her a few close calls to learn how to detect the psychos coming her way.

In her world, she doesn’t hear the whines, the scary sounds made by a kid, but her instincts tell her, there is something wrong. 

She is on the roof of a truck, where she can’t be touched by the psychos. However, they’ve been there, waiting for her, since the beginning. She can’t hear them, but she could feel the movements of the truck, the wobble caused by the zombies trying to catch her. They were soft, it’s a big truck and not so many monsters.

And that what is wrong, the truck isn’t moving anymore.

She looks up and what she sees makes her blood run cold. 

There is a kid, but this truck is not as tall or as big as hers, she is sure the walkers will get him. 

She touches her sister’s leg to wake her up, to give a fair warning. She is gonna do something reckless to help a random stranger. They’ve talked about this, they can’t put their lives in danger because they are all they have.

But he is a kid, and Connie never agreed with Kelly’s request. Well, logically, she knows her sister is right, but she can’t just sit there and watch how someone is eaten alive, especially if it’s a kid.

So she jumps. She is sure Kelly is calling her name, she can only hope she won’t follow her. 

She fights, the psychos even though there are a lot -too many- using her fists, kicking and throwing a rock with her slingshot. She can see herself getting closer to the kid, but the closer she gets to the truck, the more voracious the walkers get. She is almost there, about to get to the roof when one of the walkers grabs her arm.

In that second, she was sure she was about to get bitten. She was ready.

And then the walker falls to the ground with a hole in its head. And then a man is grabbing her and pushing her to the roof.

Once there, she has to make sure the kid is fine

_ “Are you fine?” _ she writes in her block notes, showing the best of her smiles and praying to a God that has abandoned them that the kid trusts her

He is crying, terrified, and hiccupping. He is so small, Connie guesses he has to be around 9 years old. This world is so unkind to the children.

And then the kid answer, she knows because he is moving his mouth, but he is too fast, so she leans him the block and the pen and hopes the kid understand. The kid surprises her when he signs

_ “Are you okay?” _ he looks honestly worried for her, and Connie wasn’t expecting that, to see a kid using ASL and worrying about a stranger. Somebody should teach him that he needs to be more untrusty.

Suddenly, the kid smiles. It’s such an open, raw smile that she can’t breathe for a second. The kid is looking at some point behind her, and that is how she remembers they aren’t alone

The man behind him is something else. He has curly blond hair and brighter, bluer, kinder eyes she has ever seen. His smile mirrors the kid’s smile and she assumes they have to be father and son. They are in each other arms in a second, and she feels like an intruder. She shouldn’t be there to witness this moment.

It reminds her of what she’s lost, and for a second, she is jealous. She can see her sister on the truck, trying to catch up her attention so she answers with a gesture of her own, trying to calm her down. Easier said than done, she knows this. 

And then, the man and the kid are looking at her. Now that she can have a good look, she sees the scars on the man’s face, a birthmark above his eyebrows, the sadness barely hidden behind the fake joy. 

_ “Thank you”  _ he signs and it’s such a relief

_ “Nah, thank you for saving my life” _

_ “Well, you were trying to rescue my buddy here…” _

_ “So we are even”  _ she jokes, and it earns a laugh from both of them and she thinks, they could brighten the Earth with that smile

_ “My name is Buck, and this little guy here it’s Christopher” _

_ “My name is Connie, and that girl over there is my little sister Kelly” _

And just like that, they become fast friends. 

Buck used to be a firefighter in LA. He was on a vacation with his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s son when the world went to hell. They have been trying to get back home. Buck’s sister is there, so it’s their friends -their family.

His partner, Eddie, was bitten and they had to amputate his arm. He is still bedridden and Buck can barely hide the fear

She learns that Chris has CP, and he needs crutches to walk. He shouldn’t be there. Apparently, somebody attacked their camp and kidnapped the kids, Buck was trying to rescue them. Somehow, he was able to find them.

_ “These guys thought it would be funny to put him on the roof to see if I could find him in time” _

Sometimes it seems like the human race is trying to compete with the zombies to see who is the worst, the cruelest, the most depraved. Connie knows humans have been winning that race for years.

The rest of the kids were waiting where Buck left. There are a few corpses, all down, with holes in their head. It seems the work of a sniper, and it’s hard to imagine such a sweet man releasing such a massive destruction

_ “I wasn’t alone, they… They didn’t make it” _

They find out that the truck where Kelly and Connie were having a nap still worked, and Connie decided Buck should keep it, they need it more.

Buck is carrying Christopher on his back, and the kid is crying softly. Connie doesn’t know what they are talking about, but she hates it and has the instant need of fixing it

_ “Hey Chris, what is happening?” _

_ “I lost my crutches, I don’t know how…” _

__ Chris doesn’t finish the sentence, and Buck looks devastated, undoubtedly thinking the same. A kid who can’t walk in this world… 

But Connie remember the outbreak, remembers how everybody said the same about her… “a deaf woman in this world”

She forces Chris to look at her, to make sure that he is fully aware of Connie, who she is and what entitles

_ “Hey kid, It’s not a disability, it’s a damm superpower” _ she makes sure she uses her bigger smile, and she makes all her signs bigger. She wants him to see, to understand. 

She knows, it takes more than one cute quote. The kid smiles shyly

But Buck. She sees the spark, she sees the determination there…

When they split up, later on, she is sure Buck will do everything in his power to make sure that Christopher learns to use his superpower.


End file.
